five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silky The Pigeon
Silky The Pigeon is a Pigeon Animatronic, She is Female She Has White Feathers, A Slighty-Curved Orange Beak, A Bib Saying Let's Have Some Fun!, A Dark-Blue Garment and Ringed Bikini. She Has Large Breasts and Hips. She Wears Her Bib Over Her Breast. The Ring on Her Bikini is Silver. Her Model Looks Like Toy Chica. Withered Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm. Both of Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils. There's Alot of Wires Sticking Out of Her Mask and Suit. The Lower Part of Her Beak/Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging On The Right Hidge. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Torso and a Rips on Right Arm and Legs. Toy Version: Her Garment and Ringed Bikini are Darker in Color, Her Breasts and Hips are Twice Larger and Slighty Bulging Out of Her Garment and Bikini. Her Eyes and The Ring on Her Bikini are Hot Pink. Her Bibs Still Lays Over Her Bust and Now Says Let's Have Fun!!! Phantom Version: Her Lower Jaw is Broken and She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Arm (Not Hand), She Has Wires Sticking Out of Her Body, Her Left Eye is Also Missing Along With A Huge Hole Around It. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Right Breast. Nightmare Version: Her Breasts and Hips are 2 Times Larger Than Her Toy Version, Her Breast and Hips are Bulging Out of Her Bikini and Garment, Which is Slighty Ripping It. She Has 4 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth. She Has Sharp Fingers and Toes. Her Feathers, Garment, Bikini are Black. The Ring on Her Bikini and Her Eyes and Golden. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Hand, Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, She Has a Small Hole on The Left Side of Her Mask. She Has Holes on Her Thighs and Torso. Her Garment and Bikini is Slighty Torn Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm, Both of Her Eyes are Black With Red Pupils, She is Missing The Left Side of Her Mask, Her Right Hand and Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. She is Burnt Badly With a Few Wires Hanging Out of Her Mask. Her Left Breast is Also Missing Some of It's Suit Nightmare Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Left Hand, Right Foot, and Lower Jaw, She Has 6 Rows of Sharp Bloody Teeth. Both of Her Eyes are Completely Dark Red. Her Feathers, Bikini, and Garment are Torn. Her Breasts are 3 Times Larger Than Her Old Nightmare Version. Her Breasts and Hips are Extremely Massive. She Has Some of The Biggest Bust and Hips in FNaE's, Her Breasts and Hips are Each The Size of 2 Beachballs, Her Bikini and Garment are Extremely Tight. Fredbear Version: She is Quite Damaged, Her Left Eye, Right Arm, and Lower Jaw is Missing, Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, She is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Left Hand. She Has Dark-Pink Eyes, Volley-Ball Sized Breasts and Hips and a Pink Garment and Bikini.